halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thera
Thera was an ancient and archaic world in the deep core of Allegiance territory. It was where the human population crashed in the Perseus Arm, and was a Forerunner planet before this. Arrival of the Humans About 25,000 years after the lighting of the Rings, a Forerunner ship containing humans for transport back to Earth crashed here. The human survivors, understandably, revered the few hundred local Sentinels as Gods- but were ignored. As the human population advanced and grew with the eventual understanding of what the Forerunners really were, they spread out and covered the entire planet, growing to a population so large, if not for the Forerunner atmospheric scrubbers, carbon dioxide levels would have risen to dangerous levels. Eventually, the humans built their own ships, influenced in part by the Forerunners technology but very far off that mark, and sent them to colonise another planet, Avalon. Forerunner Legacy Thera had been a Forerunner research base for centuries before the firing of the Rings. As such, it featured hundreds of structures, buildings and Forerunner cities. It had a small number of Sentinels, but these went about their business maintaining the Forerunner structures paying no attention to the humans, as they had no Monitor or AI to direct them. In addition, the planet had massive Forerunner beam weapons in stationary towers scattered all over the planet, able to shear the most powerful vessels clean in two. This was not discovered until during the Swarm War, when a fleet of Swarm vessels arrived and were blasted out of orbit by the cannons. It it unknown how these automated cannons distinguish between friend and foe (the Allegiance ships had been left alone by the dormant cannons for eons), there is speculation that an AI is buried deep within the planet's deep-level Forerunner structures, that are too deep underground to be explored. This hypothesis is also the possible explanation for other strange anomalies all over the planet. There is also further evidence to back up this claim. When the Swarm fleet arrived and was subsequently destroyed, every computer on the planet, Forerunner and human, displayed this cryptic message: Whispers, deep within foundations of metal and stone, I have watched you grow into my masters, and their wishes shall be honoured...forgotten memories, a foe from your past, children, but I remember them, the vile creatures searching for nourishment, they would have crushed you, my master's ancestors, before your journey even began, but with fire and vengeance I defended you... Soon after this, foundries deep within Thera's earth began producing millions of Sentinels. Some remained at Thera, while some others dispersed themselves and tagged along with the UNSC, Sangheili and Allegiance fleets. Somehow, they participated in the battles with the Swarm, and whatever was controlling the Sentinels seemed to be a much stronger tactical mind than the best of the Allied tacticians- numerous times Admirals found themselves thanking the Sentinel's presence for performing manoeuvres and other tactical movements that outsmarted the Swarm mind- something previously thought impossible- and tipped the battle in favour of the Allies. The Sentinels continued to be a valuable asset in the war- until Thera found itself under seige and subsequently the Forerunner presence on the planet was completely wiped out. Behind the Scenes *There is speculation that this is the planet Spartan-117 Master Chief crash-landed on in the back half of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. However, the Allegiance had never reported such an event. (Now would be a good time to point out that we don't know how long until 117 crashed on the planet- meaning it could possibly be Thera in the near or distant future) *The picture in this article is of the 'Legendary Planet' from the Legendary ending cutscene of Halo 3. This is purely because I couldn't find another image of a Forerunner planet, or something that looked Forerunner-ish. Another Crypic Message A curious thing, fate. For the second time a wayward vessel drifts into my harbour, sheltering children of my makers. I remember the last time, I remember guiding the last vessel safely down to the cold ground. Did I save them from death? Or did I imprison them in life? Who can say. It is silent now. Forethought and afterthought are the same- time is such a human concept. Eternal life was provided, thought a blessing- now a curse, to watch the universe blindly pass by. Had I not saved those wayward humans, what would have become of the galaxy? One human race is enough- my makers did not foresee this turn of events. Perhaps I made a mistake, by allowing them survival- and going against my master’s plan- but they gave me compassion, and to give compassion is to allow its use. The legacy they have left is far from the one promised. ''Better or worse? I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself and listening. ''And watching, watching the reclaimer come crashing to earth. The one who corrected my master’s mistakes, restored the galaxy to the path they set out for it. Who were they to chose the path? So now, should I save him? Should I repeat my mistake of compassion? So many questions, yet no answers. They perished along with all the rest. Are you listening? Is he worthy? Who can say. It is silent now. Category:Planets Category:Planets of The Royal Allegiance